Don't Steal Our Sun
by lightsthecity
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't know how to hug, at least that's what Sonny says.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_don't steal our sun_

* * *

The sun was shining through the windows of the Commissary, but Sonny didn't look very happy, so he offered her a hug. It was as simple as that. Little did he know what he was getting into.

He mentally smacks himself for doing something so nice, but he lets it slide. It's just a blip, after all. He can get away with blaming on the heat.

She smiles into the embrace for a moment, then ruins it: "What was that?"

He looks at her incredulously, "A hug?"

"Obviously," she says pointedly, "But that wasn't a real hug."

He's slightly annoyed, "I'm sorry? I was just -" he coughs, "trying to be nice."

"And I appreciate that. But no one who knows anything about hugging would call that a hug." Off his glare, she adds, "You know, I would've thought Chad Dylan Cooper knew how to hug, what with all the fan girls -"

He cuts her off by grabbing her and pulling her tightly into what he hoped she would call a real hug. "Hugging fans is a category all in its own. And I'll have you know that I am one of the best fan-huggers out there," he says as he pulls away.

"I'm sure you are, but you're not very good at the real thing."

"You should just be grateful you got two hugs out of CDC," he says, scowling.

"You're just not a very convincing hugger. You only use one arm."

"I do not. I use both arms."

She laughs as a thought occurs to her, "One arm. One sparkly eye. Is there something wrong with the right side of your body, Cooper?"

"All I heard was 'sparkly eye' and that's nothing new. Are we done here?"

"I want a proper hug."

"Three hugs from the greatest actor of our generation? I don't think so. You've already pushed your luck, Monroe."

"Aw, Chad!" She pouts, "I didn't ask for the second one."

"If I give you this hug, you realize you're the luckiest girl in the world."

"Not really, but whatever makes you happy."

He raises his eyebrows at her, "You want this hug?"

She sighs, mumbling, "Fine. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

With that, making sure he uses both arms, he sweeps her into a tight embrace. Sonny's breath catches in her throat as he holds on for just a second longer than necessary. He pulls away, but he lets one arm rest on her side.

"Alright, if that wasn't a hug then I don't know what is," he says, trying to stop the color from reaching his face.

She smiles weakly at him, "That was definitely a hug."

He puts one arm around her shoulder, "Okay, now it's my turn."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, obliviously.

"It's my turn to teach you something. Not that you taught me anything helpful," he smirks, "I'm a charmer. Let me teach you how to get a steak out of Brenda."

"That's so sweet, Chad! And I was having such a bad day."

"Now, this is a very serious task. It's easy for me, seeing as I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but it might be slightly more difficult for you." He knows there's no way she will be able to get a steak. She may be _his_ favorite Random (don't tell anyone) but she's still _just_ a Random. "Follow my lead."

She watches, and in seconds Brenda's a puddle, handing him a plate of Surf 'n' Turf with a smile that reaches her ears. Sonny can't help but admire him in that moment.

He walks back to her. "See? Easy."

Sonny approaches Brenda cautiously. Her "Your hairnet really brings out your eyes," and "You're such a trendsetter! White Chef shirts are so in right now!" fall short and she leaves with only reddish-brown mush on her plate.

She pouts, and Chad sighs, "Don't look at me like that or I'll have to hug you again," he doesn't know what's wrong with him today. It must be the heat.

"So I'll hug you," she grins, amused, "One hug from Sonny Monroe. Consider yourself the luckiest guy in the world."

She grabs him into one last hug then walks away proudly, leaving her plate of mush on one of the tables.

_Oh, I am_, he thinks, before mentally punching himself. It's the heat.

* * *

_there's something about the sunshine, baby. _

* * *

**Just a silly little oneshot. **

**Please review! **


End file.
